The present invention is directed towards a device and related methods for use with various styles of weight-training machines. Weight-training machines have enjoyed increased popularity with users over the years for a number of reasons. In addition to providing a convenient and safe method of changing resistance, weight-training machines also provide a structured, relatively safe and informative approach to weight training for individuals seeking a self-guided workout.
A conventional weight-training machine uses gravity as the primary source of resistance, and a combination of so-called “simple machines” to convey that resistance to the person using the machine. Each of the machines (pullies, levers, wheels, inclines) changes the mechanical advantage of the overall machine relative to the weight and allows a user to take advantage of the gravitational resistance while performing exercises in many directions.
Most styles of weight machines have a set of massive weight plates configured with a least one hole through each of the plates. Each plate is disposed in a stack with at least one vertical guide bar disposed through the holes. The vertical guide bar is configured to be raised and lowered via a combination of simple machines configured to translate the motion of an exercise into an up and down motion. By selectively attaching a number of plates to the vertical guide bar, the resistance of the exercise can be changed according to the preference of the user.
To provide for quick and easy changes in the number of weights attached to the vertical guide bar, both the vertical guide bar and the plates have holes drilled into them to accept a pin. A pin is inserted into the hole in a plate and a corresponding hole in the vertical guide bar. When the vertical guide bar is lifted, the plate into which the pin is inserted, and all the plates located above it in the stack, rest on the pin and are thus also lifted. The plates below the pin do not rise. This allows the same machine to provide several levels of resistance over the same range of motion with an adjustment that requires very little effort to accomplish in itself.
The means of lifting the bar vary. Some machines have a roller at the top of the bar that sits on a lever. When the lever is raised, the bar can go up and the roller moves along the lever, allowing the bar to stay vertical. On some machines, the bar is attached to a hinge on the lever, which causes swaying in the bar and the plates as the lever goes up and down. On other machines, the bar is attached to a cable or belt, which runs through pulleys or over a wheel. The other end of the cable will either be a handle, bar or strap that the user holds or wraps around some body part, or will be attached to a lever, adding further simple machines to the mechanical chain.
Usually, each plate is marked with a number. On some machines, these numbers give the actual weight of the plate and those above it and on others machines, the number gives the force at the user's actuation point with the machine. Finally, on some machines the number is simply an index counting the number of plates being lifted.
There are numerous types of training machines that are designed to assist users in performing various types of weight-training exercises. For example, there are benchpress machines, bicep curl machines, leg press machines, etc. Additionally, there are various techniques and methodologies for using each of the various weight-training machines. For instance, many users tend to do multiple “sets” of some number of repetitions or “reps.” For example, a user may perform 3 sets of 10 repetitions of a benchpress exercise using a particular weight as part of his or her workout. This can be achieved by inserting the pin into the plate indicating the desired amount of weight. However, some users prefer to do sets of repetitions where each set includes a number of repetitions at a first heavier weight and then a second number of repetitions at a second weight. This is sometimes referred to as “mixed-weight set training” or “reverse pyramid training.”
To perform a set of an exercise with two different weight settings, or a mixed-weight set, on a conventional weight-training machine requires the user to stop during his or her set to change the location of the pin in the weight stack. Stopping not only requires more time to complete the exercise, it also lessens the effectiveness of the mixed-weight set exercise. To solve this problem, some manufacturers of weight-training machines have devised complicated and expensive devices to change the weight stack at some point during a set.
One method of changing the weight stack involves setting two or more pins in the weight stack and setting a timer that controls a mechanical device that can eject the lower of the two pins to release a lower portion of the stack of weights to reduce the weight lifted. This method of course requires not only a timer, but also the mechanism to remove the pin when the timer goes off. Such mechanisms are costly and must either be fitted to the weight-training machine at the time of manufacture or included in a complicated retrofit system. Additionally, the timer aspect forces the user to complete the first phase of a mixed-weight set in predetermined amount of time, often causing the weight to be lowered sooner or later than the user would like. Such solutions for performing mixed weight exercises on a weight-training machine are not feasible for weight-training machines that are already deployed at fitness clubs or in home gyms.
As such, there is a need for a simple, easily-adaptable and inexpensive device to allow users and/or owners of existing weight-training machines quick performance of mixed-weight weight-training exercises.